


Cisco Ramon Defense Squad

by Amber_Flicker



Series: Hartmon Week - 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, Hartmon Week 2016, M/M, but that won't stop him, hartley is too smol, he will FIGHT YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They <i>insulted</i> you."</p><p>Hartmon week - Day four - High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisco Ramon Defense Squad

"Please tell me you didn't initiate it this time." 

Hartley just stared back at Cisco, who huffed. "Really? You manage to get people not to bully you, but you end up getting beat up anyway!" Still, he bandaged him up, handed him an ice pack to put over the bruise on his face.

"They _insulted_ you."

Of course they did. "It's not that important, Hart. You don't care when they insult _you._ "

"Someone has to defend you." Hartley said.

"No, they really don't."

"You're mine."

"I do not belong to you." He scowled at the other boy. "You're an idiot."

"I'm brilliant."

"Then why don't you think it through before you do things like this?"

"That's not fai-"

" _Hartley._

**Author's Note:**

> Super-short thing today. I didn't really have time to do anything bigger (nor do I feel like doing so after writing all day yesterday.)


End file.
